


Porn

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically this is Stiles and Scott just masturbating beside one another, I think you get the jist, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’re you doing?”<br/>“Popping your gay porn cherry,” Stiles mumbles just loud enough for Scott to hear, “Go lock the door.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small part of a bigger fic, but you don't have to have read that part to be able to appreciate this one.

“How have you never watched gay porn?” Stiles asks incredulously, staring at Scott from the armless office chair just a few feet away.

“I just… haven’t,” Scott replies sheepishly and rubs a hand over the back of his neck, “I dunno, dude.”

Stiles watches Scott for a moment and sighs in disappointment, “Maybe you’re not really into dudes,” he says, making a face, “I mean, first you tell me you’re into them, but you’ve never kissed a guy or anything… and now you’ve never even watched gay porn.”

Scott can’t really explain himself to Stiles unless he wants to completely out his feelings for his best friend, so he just shrugs, trying to act flippant about it, “I’m still young, I don’t really know what I’m into.”

“Well,” Stiles trails as he glances back at the computer, then to Scott, “You like dicks in butts, right? Like, that’s a start. That’s like the first sign, pretty much.”

“The thought doesn’t gross me out,” Scott offers and looks away, face shading red.

Stiles nods as he considers the statement, “Okay, it doesn’t gross you out to think about it. That’s a plus,” he snorts and turns to the computer, “What about like… that guy that played _Khal Drogo_ in _Game of Thrones_ , yeah?”

“Jason Mamoa,” Scott nods almost at once and blushes impossibly more, “Yeah, he’s alright.”

Stiles shakes his head, “I’m not asking if he’s alright, but like that scene when he goes all alpha male, that didn’t like… make your butt cheeks clench or anything?”

“Oh my God, Stiles,” Scott squawks and ducks his head down as he huffs, “I-It was… yeah.”

“Yeah, I thought so,” Stiles responds, smirking knowingly, “You’re not the only one that scene affected, trust me… uh, anyway,” he leans over, dabbing the mouse pad to wake up his laptop.

Scott looks up through the shag of his hair, cheeks still heated, “What’re you doing?”

“Popping your gay porn cherry,” Stiles mumbles just loud enough for Scott to hear, “Go lock the door.”

Scott stands hesitantly and ambles over to his door, locking it and staring at Stiles with narrowed brows, “You’re being serious?”

Stiles nods as he unplugs the charger and picks up the laptop, moving his chair close to the edge of the bed and setting the laptop down on the corner by Scott, “Heart Attack serious, buddy, gay porn isn’t a joke.”

“And you want me to watch it… with you?” Scott asks and feels his heart starting to race at the thought.

“I watch porn like I watch TV shows,” Stiles responds, shrugging, because it’s not a big deal to him, “Come on, dude, we’ve done worse… okay, maybe not, but who cares?”

Scott’s wary, but if they’re just going to be watching it and that’s all, he figures he can handle that much, “Okay,” he sighs in defeat.

“You act like it’s such an inconvenience on your part,” Stiles says, lifting his brows and licking his lips, “Just give it a bit, trust me, you’re not gonna regret this,” he pulls up one of the videos from his bookmarks, pausing it as it loads, “Uh… just ignore the ads, they can be pretty hardcore sometimes…”

“The ads,” Scott repeats and risks a glance at the screen, eyes widening as he sees a dildo the size of biceps thrusting up into a guy, “Oh, right, the ads. Okay.”

Stiles chuckles, “Yeah… can’t say I didn’t warn you. Sometimes the video takes so long that I can just get off to the ads,” he clears his throat, full-screening the video as he shrugs, “Anyway,” he mutters as he starts the video, sitting back in his seat as he skips passed the boring introduction.

Scott really doesn’t know what to expect, so his eyes keep shifting from the screen to Stiles, then back to the screen again. His nerves settle a little as he watches the two men make out, attention more rapt on the screen the more passionate the two men become.

Even though Stiles made it out to not be that big of a deal to him, it kind of **really** is, and just sitting beside Scott while watching the video has him all kinds of impatient. He’s not sure if Scott will mind, but he palms the front of his jeans, mostly out of reflex, figuring Scott will probably just ignore it.

Scott sees the motion out of his periphery and he glances at Stiles, gaze dropping down to his groin before quickly looking back to the screen, “Oh my God, what are you doing?” he asks, unable to stop the way his own cock twitches.

“Getting hard, because I’m watching gay porn?” Stiles asks rhetorically, shrugging.

“I-I-I thought we were just-” Scott breathes out more heavily than intended, because now all he can think about is the fact that Stiles is getting hard, “Thought we were just watching it?”

Stiles chuckles and glances at Scott then, “I can’t just ‘watch’ gay porn, dude; and you can’t tell me this doesn’t make you wanna get off.”

“I never said that it didn’t,” Scott mumbles dismissively, but he knows he’ll feel guilty about jerking off with Stiles afterwards because of his feelings for his friend, “But this isn’t…” he glances at Stiles and swallows when he notices how hard the other boy is, “It isn’t like, weird for you or anything?”

“Weird how?”

“I dunno,” Scott says quickly, pointedly staring at the screen instead of at Stiles, “Being hard near someone else?”

Stiles laughs loudly and shakes his head, “Dude, I’m like hard ninety percent of the time I’m around you, are you kidding me? It’s just a thing, it doesn’t have to be a big deal if we don’t want it to be.”

Scott doesn’t really know how to properly convey the fact that he kind of does want it to be a big deal, and that it is a big deal to him, but he’s too hung up on the fact that Stiles is apparently hard around him a lot, “So… what, you wanna jerk off?” he asks timidly.

Stiles shrugs and leans over to nudge Scott’s leg, “Why not? It’s just dicks, and we’re both okay with that, aren’t we?”

“Uh,” Scott pries his eyes from the screen where one of the guys is going down on the other and he nods, subtly jerking his head, “Yeah,” he says, trying his hardest to keep his eyes above Stiles’s shoulders, “Yeah, I guess.”

Stiles winks when he meets Scott’s eyes and his hand moves back to the front of his jeans, palming himself again as he looks back at the screen of the laptop and lets out a slow, heavy breath.

Scott’s mouth pops open and it takes him a beat longer than it should to tear his eyes away from Stiles, but he manages it. He doesn’t even have to reach down to touch himself to know he’s hard, he can feel his length straining against the front of his pants.

Stiles practically groans at the lack of friction he can get over his pants, it’s not much, and he’s so hard right now that the wet stick of it against the front of his boxers is kind of uncomfortable.

He’s already rubbing himself, so he figures that Scott won’t mind if he pops the button of his pants and drags the zipper down. Before he even has time to think it through fully, his hand is pushing down into his boxers and he’s avoiding looking at Scott at all cost.

Scott purposefully makes it seem like his attention is glued to the computer, but in reality he’s hyper aware of Stiles’s every move. He shifts a little when he realizes Stiles is putting his hand down in his boxers and quickly rubs his palm over the line of his own length, breath catching in his throat.

The movement from Scott actually surprises Stiles and despite pretending to be paying all of his attention to the porn, he turns and looks at Scott, not even bothering to hide the fact that he does it. His eyes drop down to Scott’s hand and he smirks.

“Just do it, dude,” and he immediately feels like the evil little devil on Scott’s shoulder, _yolo_.

Stiles’s voice actually startles Scott and he jerks a little, attention snapping to his friend, “Shut up,” he mumbles, hardly any heat to his words.

He looks away again, but instead of focusing on the screen, where one of the men is wiggling his tongue against the other man’s hole, he stares at the corner of the screen to make it seem like he’s watching as his hand idly pops open the button on his jeans.

“Uh huh,” Stiles says knowingly and turns back to the screen. He’s never really been a shy person, especially around Scott, and even though he still has some minor reservations about this, that wildcard side of him rears it’s ugly head and he shoves his jeans down his hips a little, pushing the line of his pants and boxers passed his balls as he wraps his fingers around his dick.

It’s difficult for Scott to actually get his head around the fact that this is happening, heart pounding even harder when he realizes Stiles shoved his pants down. He’d look - because he really wants to - but he feels like it’d be some kind of invasion of privacy, or something to do with trust, especially with him feeling the way he does about Stiles. He’s still tentative, but if Stiles can do it without any qualms, then he should be able to too.

Without moving his eyes from the screen, he pulls his zipper down, hooking his fingers under his boxers before pushing it all down at once, gasping when his cock slaps back up against his stomach.

Stiles glances at Scott again, eyes dropping down to his dick and, yeah, he’s seen it quite a few times before now, they’ve even compared sizes before (who doesn’t?), but this is different. His mouth waters just looking at it and he wets his lips, keeping his tongue between his teeth as he stares for a moment longer, then looks at the porn once again.

“Jesus Christ,” he breathes out, eyes widening.

Scott just barely ghosts his fingers against the underside of his length, tracing the curve before wrapping the digits around himself, hips twitching at the friction. He’s not really sure what Stiles is talking about, but he figures it has something to do with the porn and he nods, still mostly unsure because he’s not watching it - he’s too indirectly focused on Stiles.

“Wondering why you didn’t do it before, yet?” Stiles teases, forearm brushing against Scott’s leg, groaning as his thighs tense for a moment.

“Mm?” Scott hums - though it sounds more like a muffled groan - and glances quickly at Stiles, gaze doing a full sweep of his best friend’s body in less than a second before he turns his attention back to the screen, “Uh, yeah,” he rasps out, swallowing tightly as he teases the pad of his thumb against the slit on his cock head.

“Yeah, uh huh,” Stiles mumbles as he wets his middle and forefinger quickly, reaching down passed his balls as he continues jerking off, “I should... probably say… I have like... zero stamina…”

“Dude,” Scott whines slightly and he’s pretty sure his heart is going to beat out of his chest, “I don’t-” he wants to tell Stiles he doesn’t care, but opts for something else entirely, “I don’t either,” he admits, stroking himself a little faster.

“Okay, good, because otherwise… this could get awkward fast,” Stiles says as he glances down, “Don’t want you thinking I’m some kinda premature loser or something.”

Scott’s brows furrow in concentration, but he looks over at Stiles and shakes his head, “I’d never think you were a loser,” he says honestly, staring for a moment longer than he should before looking away.

Stiles looks at Scott and snorts, “Hah, _gaaaaaaaay_ ,” he says and stops, “Oh, wait,” he glances down at himself, “Yeah,” he responds to himself slowly, smirking and nudging Scott’s leg again.

“I take it back,” Scott teases and actually smiles, closing his eyes for a second as he strokes himself and his head rolls back a little.

Stiles watches Scott silently, staring shamelessly because he can, and then he gasps and comes so quickly he barely has time to catch it, “Ah, fuck.”

“Wha-” Scott’s head snaps back up and he looks at Stiles in confusion, “What happened- _oh_ ,” he stops talking when he sees the come, blushing violently as he looks at the screen, “Something good happen or what?”

“Like zero stamina,” Stiles responds, it’s the only excuse he can really manage to think of right about now, “Uh, can you grab the tissues before you jizz, cuz dude, I can’t.”

“Um, yeah,” Scott nods and lets go of his dick, stretching across his bed to snag the small box of tissues. He hands them to Stiles and proceeds to wrap his fingers back around himself, not even bothering to look at the screen.

Figuring it’ll be quicker, he closes his eyes again and thinks about Stiles instead, trying to imagine the look on his face when he came. That’s what does him in and he cups his hand over his cock to keep his seed from going everywhere, grunting softly with his release.

Stiles swallows tightly as he stares at Scott, blindly cleaning the come from his foreskin and from between his fingers, “Okay, so maybe my taste in porn isn’t your taste, but dude, you should seriously start watching it.”

“Maybe,” Scott huffs out and finally opens his eyes, admittedly more relaxed now, “Uh, tissues?” he gestures to the box.

“Yeah, buddy,” Stiles responds, grinning widely and offering them to Scott before reaching out to pause the video, “We should do this more often…”

“Yeah,” Scott says mindlessly, because really, how is he supposed to say no to that? He takes the tissues and cleans himself off before tucking his dick away, pulling at least his boxers up, “Okay.”

Stiles pulls up his own pants and boxers before grabbing the laptop and moving it back to his desk, “So… _Mortal Kombat_?”

Scott snorts fondly at Stiles, but he nods, “Yeah, dude.”


End file.
